White Roses
by LighterThanWhite
Summary: When Rosalie wakes up in a hospital, she has no recollection of what had happened before she arrived there. She wants answers, but the only way to recieve them is to ask the person that saved her life, and that person is someone she despises. Will she let her hatred get in the way of something she wants? Rated T for swearing and violence. AH/AU. Slightly OOC.
1. Prologue

**Hope this story will come to your satisfaction :D**

* * *

_Prologue_

_Freedom. That's what got me into my current predicament. But, it was also what I needed. What I craved most. I needed to escape hell, but how could I if I was blinded by a piece of cloth and my hands tied behind my back? Forgetting to mention that I was gagged, and it was harder for me to breathe with each passing minute. This place I was trapped in, was dark, demonic, and sent chills down my spine. This horrid place, was rancid because of it's smell. They could tie me up and do unspeakable things, but they couldn't go out of their way and plug my nose? The smell was putrid, and nauseous. I wanted to be put out of my misery. The sound of someone turning the doorknob snapped me out of my reverie, and I felt their presence just standing by the door frame. My muscles started to tense and I remained still, frozen on the spot. The aura I could identify gave off a palpable sense to which I foresaw something unpleasant. The figure walked towards me, and my fists started to tighten._

"_Well, well, well. Looks like another day of fun." The person's voice made me shudder in disgust. I mumbled a few unspoken words, to which he heard nothing. His lips were hovering over me, and I started to panic. I started squirming, trying to break free of the rope that was restricting my hand movements. I heard his low chuckle, and I started to tear. My breathing became harder, and inconsistent._

"_Stop the crying!" He demanded. I would listen to him, to avoid being harassed, but I had no control over the grief I had encountered. He slapped me across the face, making it feel numb._

"_You should have listened to me." I didn't feel him breathing on me any longer, as I now realized he had stepped away. As I thought he would be leaving, he started to kick me, tougher than the days before. He finally left, and the tears kept rolling down. I felt liquid running down my arm, and I knew I was bleeding. Reaching my breaking point, I forced myself to sit up. I struggled for a bit, but I was able to do it. I started shaking my head, much to my dismay as I received a headache and a whiplash. But it had done justice as the cloth came off, and fell on the floor. I blinked a few times, adjusting my eyes to adapt to the sudden change of light. I looked at my surroundings, and I was expecting a dark, dull room. But the room was luminated and decorated._

_Think Hale. Think. Where would sharp-_

_I turned my head towards the door and thought of escaping. I tried to stand up, but my legs gave up on me, and I fell with a thud. My eyes were focused on the door, making sure no one would enter. Joyous that no did, I tried to stand again. The result was like the first. I laid there, on the wooden floor, giving up hope. What was the point of trying? I moved to my side, and released a sigh. I keep moving and moving, and an idea formed in my mind. I rolled all the way to the door, ignoring the pain in my arms. I stood up, gripping my hands on the doorknob. It took me a few tries to twist the knob, and with success, the door opened. My legs had gotton used to standing by now, and I could walk. Well, more like limp. I walked down the hallway, looking for a kitchen. As I almost walked through a certain room, I had heard chatter._

_"Who's going to check on the girl?" I recognized that voice anywhere. It was the dude I had encountered minutes ago. Quickly returning to earth a bit, I went into a room as quietly as I could. I heard footsteps receding, and I looked around the room._

_Something sharp. Something sharp. I looked around the room frantically, and saw the mirror staring right in front of me. Quickly grabbing a pillow, I put it next to the mirror, and kicked it with all my might. I hadn't heard anything crack, and as I removed the pillow, VICTORY! I grabbed one of the shards, and gradually started to slash the ropes. As I was almost finished, someone bursted through the door. I got a good look at the person, and my mouth dropped._

_"I-it's- YOU!" I exclaimed. But all he heard were mumbles due to the gag. He came full force at me as I completely unbounded myself. I was about to strike him when his body collided with mines, and we collapsed on the ground. He pinned my arms beside my head, and I couldn't abscond._

_Do something. Anything. I repeated to myself. Remembering my legs was better than before, I kicked him back, and he groaned in agony and discomfort. He fell to the side of me, as I stood up, and removed the restraint . Making sure he was downright knocked out, I dragged his body to the closet. I quickly moved the dresser to the door, so no one could enter. I scoped the area for another item to fracture the protected window. Seeing nothing, I grabbed the blanket, and wrapped it around my hand. I could hear people trying to open the door with difficulty. Rushing, I punched the window, and had an over view of the ground. It looked liked I was two stories high, but I had to jump. Or I would be recaptured. I did what I had to do. I jumped out, and I knew I would've died before I reached the ground. I heard something crack, and looked at my arm. I was pretty sure it had cracked. I was right though. Earlier, when I felt liquid running down, I knew it was blood. My assumptions were precise. I took off my shirt, and ripped part of it off with my teeth. Covering the wound, I got up and started to run. If anyone was around, they would probably question why a girl was running without a shirt on. I bet they would be assuming something like rape. Technically, I was sexually harassed, but let's not get into that._

_I heard gunshots, and I runned as far as my little legs could carry me. I was sidsteping the branches that were coming at me. I couldn't pay attention where the sound of a bullet being shot out of the barrel of a gun came from. All that mattered was absconding. _

_I was getting weary and I wanted to stop. But I couldn't. I just wanted to be protected in custody of someone. I wanted to be far away from those individuals, and I was going to. For countless of minutes, I could no longer perceive the deafening noises of the guns and people, but yet, my legs didn't give up. I ran and ran, and my energy started diminuationing. I fell down, catching my breath. My eyes were closing, and I saw nothing but white. I knew my vision was off, but that whiteness I saw turned murky._

_I felt myself being lifted, and I opened my eyes, being exposed to the very vivid light. Everything was white, and seemed innocent and pure. I looked at myself, and I saw no scratches, no bruises, no nothing. I looked like myself before I was kidnapped. I got off the bed, and walked around the room. Seeing the vase full of white roses, I smiled. I always loved white roses. I didn't notice anyone enter until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, facing my mother._

_"Mom?" She smiled, and sat me on the bed._

_"Mom! Your alive!" I screamed, hugging her. I heard her laugh, and I wanted to cry. I missed her dearly._

_"Rosie, honey. I was always alive. In there." She pointed to my heart, and smiled with her heart's content._

_"Mom, where am I?" I asked. She gave no given response. Just a grin._

_"That's not important honey. What's important now is that you need to wake up."_

_"Wake up? Are you saying this is just a dream?"_

_"You can say it's a dream. But honey, I know you faced horrid things, but always remember-"_

_"Stay strong." I finished for her as she touched my cheek, and kissed my forehead. I missed her kisses. I missed her touches. I missed my mom in general._

_"You've grown up since the last time I saw you."_

_"I know I have."_

_"You outgrown your baby face and transformed into a beautiful young lady. Like I wanted you to be."_

_"Well, I get my looks from you." I grinned, as she held my hand._

_"Don't thank me."_

_"But I will. You gave birth to me."_

_"Why yes I have. But sweetie. We can't talk for much longer as you need to awaken."_

_"No. No. NO! I can't. T-the g-guy-"_

_"You're in safe hands. I promise you." I sighed and took one last glance at her._

_"I'll miss you mommy."_

_"What are you talking about? We'll see each other soon. Well, more like later." Grinning, I hugged her._

_"Now, close your eyes, and relax." Closing my eyes, I started to loosen up a bit. I felt myself being drifted in another world, and I knew I wouldn't be in the same room as my mother any longer._

_"I love you mom."_

_"I love you too. And open up your heart honey. I know a guy had once hurt you, but that doesn't mean you need to isolate and keep your heart locked up. Trust me when I say this, there will always be someone waiting for you. You just have to be patient. Say hello when you see him. Just a present from me." I was about to ask her what she meant, but I no longer felt her presence. Great. Just fucking great._

_"Your doing the right thing Emma." Another figure spoke, touching her shoulder._

_"Did she have to leave so soon boss? I just seen my daughter in years." Emma spoke, standing up quickly._

_"Yes. If she didn't, our plan would have been ruined."_

_"I understand. I just wanted five more minutes."_

_"You know I can't do that. Everything has to go according to plan."_

_"Yes boss."_

_"Now, speaking of our plan. Do you really think that Rosalie will like your choice?"_

_"She won't open up to him just yet. It would just be too early. Come on boss, you see everything and your asking me if my daughter will like him straight off the bat?" He chuckled as both adults walked out of the room._

_"Like father time has told me, only time will tell."_

_"Well, since were talking about this, anything you can give me about the relationship between the two?"_

_"Only one. Opposites attract." Emma smiled._

_"Great. Then my choice is perfect. A perfect relationship would be boring. I needed a twist for my new soap opera."_

_"Speaking of relationships, go visit your mourning husband."_

_"Will do." As Emma walked away, her boss had smiled._

_"I love my children."_

_-:-_

Opening my eyes, I squinted to get a good look of the place. Where am I? What happened? I looked at myself, and saw tubes and needles attached to my arm. Woah. I needed answers now. Glancing around the room, I spotted very lovely white roses on the table. They were very beautiful, and roses are my favorite flower. I would have to thank the person who sent me them to me later. Hearing sound outside, I quickly laid down, and closed my eyes. Hearing the door open, I stayed still.

"She hasn't waked up sir. But if she does, you know the drill." Hearing the doos click shut, I felt a body coming near me. The person grabbed my hands, and started to talking.

"Hello. Remember me? Probably not. You were practically in a coma when I visited you for the past two days. I'll try again anyway. My nam-" I started to get nervous. Why am I nervous? My heart started to beat faster, and I knew someone was using me as a toy in someway. I guess the person noticed too because he pulled his hand away from me. Strangely, I felt empty without his touch.

"Are you awake?" They guy asked me, his deep voice sounding nervous as I was at the moment. Opening my eyes, I got a full look of him. And if I do say so myself, he was quite handsome.

"Holy- shit." He spoke, backing away slowly.

* * *

**I never expected to finish writing the beginning for this story. I know I posted this story before, but this one was slightly modified. I apologize for the other one being deleted off. It didn't meet my expectations. Well, how I ended it anyway. I think this one is better, but that is up to you. Big words were used, and sorry if it's all over the place. I'm not that great. YET.**

**Updates for this story will be slow. This girl will be very busy this year because I lack in school. I apologize once again.**

**Hope you enjoyed it so far, and if you have any questions, please leave a review :)**

**LighterThanWhite**


	2. AN: Posted by Awkwardauthor

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm sorry for not putting this out earlier, before I disappeared and all, but I just hadn't found the time to post it. I'm busy solving personal matters and I won't be able to update or post anything until further notice. There's things I need to solve first because those things affect everything I do. I'm not joking.**

**I know, I'm the worst person, and I'm terribly sorry! I'm really really really really sorry! Like really, I feel very guilty about this.**

**Especially since you guys have been waiting for an update for months.**

**I hope you can forgive me, but I understand if you don't.**

**Well, I have to go now.**

**~LighterThanWhite**

**Posted by: awkwardauthor.**

**LighterThanWhite told me to post this up for her.**


End file.
